Femme Fatale
Femme Fatale is a very conniving supervillainess and a villainess in Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls. She appeared in "Equal Fights", which was also her debut episode and was the main antagonist of that episode. She also had a cameo appearance in the special "Powerpuff Girls Rule!". She is a bank robber and master thief who cons the Powerpuff Girls into being against males so she can continue to rob banks. She steals only Susan B. Anthony coins since all other current denominations have men on them. She, at the end of the episode "Equal Fights" (also her premiere episode), is promptly beaten up and taken to jail after the Girls tell her who the suffragist Susan B. Anthony was. Unfortunately, after this, she is not ever mentioned or referenced again. It is never stated why Femme hates men; one theory is that she was badly mistreated by her boyfriend/husband, and it caused her great emotional discomfort. Femme Fatale however makes a cameo in The Powerpuff Girls Rule!, which is the series' finale. Personality Femme Fatale is a very malicious and cruel misandrist who manages to con the Powerpuff Girls to turn against all men. She used her speech to continue her crimes. While she does hate men, she seems to show sheer disrespect to other women despite her lie to the girls and her ultra-female's lib costume, as she stole Susan B. Anthony coins from a female bank president, broke the arm of a police''woman'', and copied the hairstyle of a teenage girl. She takes sadistic pleasure in attacking anyone who tries to stop her, both male and female. Gallery Femme Fatale (PPG Villainess).png Femme Fatale in the Gun.png We're Gonna Fun in the Money of Burglar Woman Style.png Femme Fatale finishes in the fun of moneys.png|Femme Fatale robbing every bank in Townsville. Trivia *"Femme fatale" literally means "fatal woman" in French. *Femme Fatale is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *The symbols on her outfit and weapon are based on the symbol ♀ for the planet Venus which is named goddess Aphrodite of Greek mythology, and the symbol itself extended into the meaning of the female gender. *When she is wearing convict stripes at the end of the episode "Equal Fights", it is revealed that she has blue eyes. *Despite making less appearances in the series, she makes a couple more appearances in the book, her role of wanting revenge against the girls since they stopped her. *Also in Equal Fights, she makes references to Princess Morbucks (as "that little brat") and Sedusa (as "the chick in the underwear"). Princess and Sedusa are two of the major villains in the series. Category:Misandrists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Supervillains Category:Masked Villain Category:Criminals Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Jerks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Rogue Villains Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Gunmen Category:Burglars Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Athletic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Vandals Category:Child-Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Frauds Category:Con Artists